The Case of The Invisible Visitor
"The Case of the Invisible Visitor" is part 1 of episode 11, it first aired on Feb 3rd, 2010. Premise Did Milo try to purposely ruin Cynthia's party or is someone else responsible? Summary The episode begins as the group heads over to Cynthia's for a birthday party. Camille is less than thrilled by this and only mentions that she is only going to stay for a little while. Cynthia greets them rudely, then tells them to go and sit by Edgar-whatever his name is, who greets them nicely in response. Milo goes to check out the food, but out of annoyance any time he tries to eat, the food vanishes! Camille tells Alfred and Milo to just tell her when they can leave. As Milo continues to try and find something, it is then when the cloth with the food and drinks on it is spilled! Everybody looks on while Cynthia instantly blames Milo for spilling it, but he denies this by saying he didn't do it. Alfred and Camille believe him however, and they go on to solve the odd mystery at hand. Alfred overlooks the crime scene while Camille tries to make reason of what Milo is telling them. She admits to not having seen anything, and that she doesn't believe him when Alfred spots an odd zig-zag pattern in the trail of punch on the carpet. Milo begins to run around until Cynthia gets upset and tells them to leave, when everybody begins to think that maybe Cynthia's house is haunted! They see the trail leading outside and follow it as Alfred instantly calms Milo by saying that it can't be a ghost, as they can't leave a trail behind. Only for them both to be scared as Camille surprises them. She goes on to explain a horror/mystery book she had read when Milo decides he wants to wait inside while they look for clues... only to be denied when Cynthia pushes him back out to look for clues also, as she still blames him. As they think they noticed something moving around, Camille panics while she felt something on her back. She thought it was Milo, but when Alfred looks he notices an odd, small object, that looks like to be a piece of skin. Back at Hedgequarters, they overlook the clues. The spilled punch trail, the invisible creature likes to climb trees, and the skin. Alfred manages to figure out what it is with ease and they head back to reveal the culprit! Cynthia sees them come back and asks them to tell everyone who it is. Alfred then tells her that she should apologize to Milo for blaming him when suddenly Alfred puts down a leaf and shows them. The invisible figure then eats the leaf! Cynthia claims it is a trick, when Alfred puts on a light to show them the chameleon! He goes on to explain that it accidentally knocked everything down when it tried to get off of the table. Milo pets the Chameleon when it suddenly steals his glasses, wearing them as everybody laughs and the episode ends... Quotes * Cynthia: * Mole Gir:Eww! Disgusting! Trivia * If one listens, when Cynthia throws the present, she hits somebody. * Where was Cynthia's mother during this party? * In reality, chameleons actually change colours depending on their mood and not a background. Goofs * When the team starts to investigate outside Camille did not have a torch with her. But when she turns to scare Alfred and Milo, she does suddenly. * The cakes size and texture changes between shots. * When Cynthia asks Alfred, Camille and Milo if they found anything, her mouth does not move. * The Paper ornaments at the ends of the banner seem to change colors between shots. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-01-30-17h04m53s190.png|First clue. The trail of party punch on expensive rug. vlcsnap-2012-01-30-17h07m23s155.png|Second clue, the culprit is good climber. vlcsnap-2012-01-30-17h08m27s16.png|And third clue is a reptile dead skin. vlcsnap-2012-01-30-17h06m25s79.png|BOOHOHOO! Madaline.png X240-00I.jpg|Cynthia accused Milo Skunk for ruining her birthday party. D1477e7cbe66cd8d4c911b3c09057b51.jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Category:Edgar Remy Episode Category:Endangered Animals Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Episode Galleries